Connect 3
by MrsNickJ458
Summary: "So, how did you guys meet?" "Oh! Let me tell it!" "No, with your over active imagination, you'll say we met on Mars." "I'll tell the story. Well..."  So, how did Connect 3, connect? Implied Smitchie.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: Hi all! I got this idea a while back and I had to write it. If this story is successful, I'll be writing a sequel which I already have in mind. **

**Attention all 'Brand New Day' readers: If you're wondering why I haven't updated in such a long time, it's because I've gotten one review for the chapter. I know you're probably thinking, 'So?' well, truth is, I don't want to write if no one's reading it and that's what it seems like. So review, and I'll update, yeah? Give me at least five reviews and I'll update. Let me know you're reading it!**

**Disclaimer: | |) () /\/ T () \/\/ /\/ ( /-\ /\/\ |0 R () ( |. I don't own Camp Rock. **

"Purple! No, orange! No, PINK!"  
"Jason, why on earth would you want a pink birdhouse?"

"Because pink is an awesome color!"

"You sound gay."  
"I am."  
"What!"

"Nate, gay means happy. And I am very happy."

Nate slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. Somehow, he had gotten dragged into building Jason a birdhouse. He heard laughter coming from next to him and looked around, glaring at Shane and Mitchie who had just walked into Mess Hall laughing at the situation.

"Sorry." Mitchie said upon seeing Nate's look. She stuffed her fist in her mouth trying to fight back more laughter. Shane on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the glare his band mate was sending his way and continued laughing.

"Naaattteee!" Jason whined. Nate groaned and turned towards him, pulling out pink paint. He dipped the brush into the liquid and started to paint the birdhouse. "No! Wait! I want Green!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Nate groaned. Jason just smiled, clueless as ever.

"Oh! How about green and brown! Then it'll blend in!"

"Jason, I've been suggesting that for the last hour!"

"Oh… Really? Then you'll do it!"

"How about you paint it yourself?" Nate pushed the paint and birdhouse towards Jason and sat across from Shane and Mitchie.

"You're really gonna let him do that?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be mean." Mitchie said, slapping her boyfriends shoulder.

"Trust me Mitch, with Jason in charge, something is bound to happen."

"Shane! It can't be that bad! What's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a shriek coming from Jason's table behind them. Mitchie and Shane turned around in their seats, and Nate peeled his head from his hands and looked up.

Jason was standing on the table, tears welled up in his eyes cradling his hand. There was purple, orange, green, brown and pink paint all of the table and floor, a hammer lying on the table and splintered wood scattered around the hammer.

"Apparently, that." Shane replied turning to Mitchie. They both looked to Nate who just sighed and put his head back in his hands.

"Nate… My birdhouse broke and my hand hurts. Can you build me another one?" Jason asked as if nothing had happened. Nate groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Come on Jason, let's take you into the kitchen and get Connie to patch up your hand." Shane said, standing up and taking Mitchie's hand. They walked into the kitchen, and sat down, waiting for Connie to finish chopping tomatoes.

"Oh my! What happened?" She asked worriedly as Nate joined them.

"Jason… Birdhouse… Paint… Hammer…" Nate replied. "I think you could probably figure out the rest."

Connie looked at him and nodded, going to the first aid cabinet to get some ice and bandages.

"How did we ever become friends with that?" Nate groaned pointing to Jason who just laughed.

"I ask myself that same question every day Nate." Shane replied.

"So do I." Jason said. Both Shane and Nate groaned while Mitchie laughed at the three friends behavior.

"Y'know something?" She asked suddenly, observing the three boys. "You guys never have told me how you met."

"You're right." Shane replied.

"So Shane… How did you guys meet?"

"Oh! Let me tell it!" Jason said putting his good hand up in the air.

"No, with your over active imagination you'll say we met in Mars." Nate replied slamming the oldest band members hand down on the table. Jason 'Humphed' slightly and slouched back in his chair.

"Maybe I'll tell it." Shane said. He turned towards Mitchie's eager face. "Well, it all started when…"

**Authors Notes: So I hope you enjoyed that! I have most of the story figured out, so it should be easy enough to write.**

**I don't like to do this, but in order for me to update I want at least three reviews. I wouldn't say it, but I don't see the point in updating if no one is going to read it.**

**So, three reviews :)**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**And add me on Twitter for updates on my stories. (JJstar52) **

**Review!  
Peace, Love and Connect 3!**

**MrsNickJ458**


	2. Fast Friends

Shane Gray smiled to himself as he stepped out of the school building. Summer had finally come, and school was out. He looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and smiled even wider. He finally gotten the courage he needed to ask out the girl he'd been crushing on all year.

"Dude!" Kyle, one of Shane's best friends, clapped Shane on the shoulder.

"Didn't think you could do it man." His other friend, Mike, said.

"So, you got yourself a date with Cynthia." Kyle said, observing the piece of paper in Shane's hand.

"Yep. Party tomorrow night, you guys in?" Shane asked his friends, who nodded quickly.

"What about tonight?" Mike asked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shane replied, confused.

"The party tonight?" Mike said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, dude, can't. My uncle's coming down and I kind of promised I'd be there to see him." Shane said. He didn't get to see his uncle very often, so he wanted to at least spend a night catching up.

"That sucks." Kyle commented.

"Nah, not really. I haven't seen him in a while, plus, he said he's got some good news for me." Shane shrugged. His phone started beeping and he looked down, seeing a new message from his Mom saying that she was at the gates. "Oh, gotta run. See you tomorrow!" Shane called, running off to the school gates.

"Bye!" Kyle and Mike called after him.

* * *

Shane arrived home fifteen minutes later, to find his uncle sitting on the couch.

"Hey Uncle Brown." He greeted.

"Shane! How are you?" Brown Cesario asked looking up from his spot on the couch and going to hug his nephew.

"Great." Shane replied. "So what's this good news?"

"Ah, you know that music camp I've been trying to set up?" Brown began. Shane knew very well of the camp. His uncle had plans to open up a Summer camp called, 'Camp Rock' for musicians.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I've got enough applicants, and it's officially opened!" Brown exclaimed.

"That's great!" Shane congratulated him. "What does this have to do with me though?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd wanna come and spend the summer at Camp Rock?"

Everyone who knew Shane knew he was crazy about his music. So, naturally he accepted his Uncle's offer.

"When does it start?"

"Well, we'd have to leave tomorrow."

Crap.

"Tomorrow? Can't we leave on Sunday instead?" Shane asked, his smile gone.

"Well, not really." Brown replied. Shane sighed. He wanted to go to Camp Rock so badly… But Cynthia…

"It's just that, I've got a date with a girl I've liked for the whole year. I don't want to cancel on her." Shane explained.

"Ah, don't worry mate. Move your date to tonight."

"You sure? I thought you wanted to catch up?"

"We'll have plenty of time to do that on the road."

Shane smiled as he ran towards his phone. "Thanks Uncle Brown!" He yelled from the kitchen. Brown just laughed.

* * *

The car trip was long, but Shane and Brown arrived at Camp Rock early Sunday morning.

"We're here." Brown said. Shane looked out the window admiring the parts of camp he could see.

He grabbed his stuff and threw it in the cabin he was staying in, and started walking around the camp. By that time, other campers had started to turn up. He walked around aimlessly, greeting other campers.

He heard music coming from the docks, so he decided to walk down there. He stopped short, seeing a boy, no older than thirteen playing guitar. Apparently, this camp had no age limit. The boy stopped and scribble something down on a piece of paper.

"It sounds pretty good." Shane commented walking over to the boy.

"Can't a guy get a little peace and quiet around here?" The boy snapped.

"Gee, sorry dude."

"Whatever."

* * *

"OK, I'm pretty sure that did not happen." Nate said interrupting Shane's story.

"It did." Shane said.

"Well, I'm sure I didn't say it like that."

"You're right it sounded more like –" Shane coughed and then spoke in a very high pitched voice. "Can't a guy get a little peace and quiet around here?"

Mitchie laughed. "Seriously?" She asked. Nate glared at her.

"My voice hadn't fully matured yet." Nate said.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, you said it and you said it like a girl." Shane said, waving his hand. He turned back to Mitchie before Nate could say something else. "Anyway…."

* * *

"Seriously though. You've got some real talent." Shane said.

"Thanks I guess." The boy said shrugging.

"I'm Shane, Shane Gray." He stuck out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Nathaniel Black. Everyone calls me Nate though." The boy, Nate, said shaking Shane's outstretched hand.

"Ha, we both have colors as our last names." Shane observed. Nate laughed a little. "How old are you anyway?" Shane asked, frowning a little now.

"Twelve." Nate responded. Shane's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Wow…" He said.

"What about you?" Nate asked shrugging.

"Fifteen." Shane replied. They continued talking and somehow, Shane managed to convince Nate to play the song he was writing.

"_Time for me to fly,_

_Time for me to soar,_

_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door,_

_Time for me to live,_

_It's time for me to sing,_

_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings,_

_Time for me to fly…"_

Nate sung.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Shane said, clapping.

"Thanks, I've only got the chorus so far." Nate shrugged.

"Well it's great."

"Hey guys!" Another boy who looked a bit older than Shane came up to the two and smiled cheerfully.

"Hi…" Shane said hesitantly.

"What are your names?" The boy asked.

"Shane and Nate, you?" Nate asked.

"Jason White." The guy who they now knew as Jason replied.

"Look at that, we all have colors as our last names." Shane said.

"Yeah, and they are all different shades. Jason is White, you're Gray and I'm Black." Nate observed, laughing a bit.

"We should be friends then." Jason said sitting next to Nate and Shane. They look at each other and shrugged a little, laughing.

* * *

"And that's how we became friends." Shane said.

"OK… So… Now I wanna know what happened that summer at Camp Rock." Mitchie said eagerly.

"Really?" Shane groaned.

"Oh come on Shane!" Mitchie pouted.

"Stop." He said seriously. Mitchie then put on her best puppy eyes. "Oh, Mitch! No fair! You know I can't say no to your puppy eyes." Mitchie just continued staring at him. "Fine!" Shane said giving up.

"YES!" She yelled. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well, after we met, we found out we were all in the same cabin…."

* * *

**Authors Notes: I know I said I wanted three reviews, but I had the idea in my head and I wanted to get it onto paper.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!  
This time, I actually want three reviews. **

**I'm in Melbourne and I'm kind of bored, so that's the only reason I'm updating x).**

**Anywho, review!**

**Peace, Love and Stay Connected!  
MrsNickJ458**


End file.
